Flowers
by Miss92
Summary: A simple letter ruined their friendship and sisterhood. They were too caught up in their own worlds and they both thought they would never be friends again, but this summer was different. As the sisters know this might be their last summer, their last cha
1. When Summer Ends

**Flowers**

_Chapter 1: When Summer Ends_

(Petunia's POV)

The sun stood high in the sky and its warm beams touched her pale skin that unfortunately already started to burn slightly. She knew she had to go inside otherwise she would be as red as a lobster that evening. And if there was one evening she didn't want to look like a lobster it would be tonight.

She could hear her sister's owl hooting from her room and she closed her eyes with a frown forming on her forehead. Couldn't her sister remember that once she entered the normal world she would have to keep the beast quiet? You would think she and her weird people would have thought about that seeing their world was such a well-kept secret.

Her sister. Well, she could have stayed at that weird school of hers during the summer! It wasn't as though she needed her sister to come over so they could talk and giggle together like they used to when they were little. Everything had changed and her sister knew that. So why did she bother to come back home?

She stood up, finally deciding her skin had seen too much sunlight already, but her feet didn't seem to want to enter the house. It wasn't that she was afraid, no, she was terrified, actually. She was terrified of meeting her sister, something she wouldn't escape, but she might as well give herself a few more minutes of freedom. Of being the only child.

"Petunia!" an excited voice called from a window from the second floor. It was her sister, who greeted her with a bright smile and a wave. She hated how her sister managed to look as pretty as ever with her auburn hair blowing around her face in the wind and she felt pangs of jealousy strike her.

How it was that her sister would always greet her in a way that would indicate they were nothing but very close, she couldn't understand. Where did she get the strength from to always just keep smiling and forgetting about the fact that her very own sister hated her? Did she really didn't mind or was it hope she was clinging onto?

She suddenly found herself moving into the house and walking the stairs to the second floor. The door to her sister's room was opened wide and the bright sunlight shone through her window, making her room look very inviting and before she knew it she stood on the threshold wearing a frown as her sister wrapped her arms around her.

"You look well," said her sister brightly as she let go off her and she turned around to unpack some books with titles that made her shiver. Her sister's owl was giving her a somewhat knowing look as though she could see right through her. Petunia had always wondered if the animal actually could and knew she resented it with a passion.

"I am so happy to be back," her sister said as she sat down onto her bed, "and I'm so happy to see you. You look really pretty in that dress, Tuney!"

Petunia looked down at the blue dress she was wearing. She had only bought it a week ago and she really liked it, but now her sister had mentioned it she would love to just rip it off and throw it into the closest bin. Then she looked up at her sister again and narrowed her eyes. "Am I supposed to tell you the same?" she asked.

Her sister's face fell and a disappointed look appeared on her pretty face. "No," she said and sighed heavily, "I just hoped we could start over again this summer. We're both older now and… Tuney, I miss my sister!"

She felt the anger rise inside of her and she felt tears burning behind her eyes. "Then you shouldn't have gone to that freak school of yours!" she yelled as she stormed out of her sister's and into her own room.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slammed the door close behind her. She couldn't bear being with her sister in the same house for yet another summer. She couldn't bear thinking about how they used to be close again and again, because they were over. Their sisterhood had ended once that letter had came and when she had been rejected.

Petunia couldn't wait till summer would end.

***

(Lily's POV)

She flinched as she heard the door to her sister's room being slammed close. She couldn't help but notice how her hands were trembling and soon she noticed her whole body was doing so.

What exactly had gotten into her when she had decided to give their relationship a last chance? She knew her sister hated her with a passion and that was all because of something she was and loved to be. Sometimes life was unfair. It had treated her unfair, because her sister wouldn't even be near her out of her own free will and it had treated Petunia, her sister, unfair for she had wanted to come with her sister. But it had been impossible.

She felt a lonely tear roll down her cheek, but quickly wept it away as she stood up and ran down the stairs to get out of the house. She needed to do some thinking; maybe she could even make up a plan that would make Petunia hate her less. Maybe she would even be able to find a way to make her sister love her again.

She almost laughed at her own ridiculous thoughts. Why did she let her sister get to her anyway? It wasn't as though her sister cared about anything she would say to her. She would only laugh and tell her she was a freak and Lily would once again start to wonder if she was a freak and she hated the fact that she was always so effected by her sister's words.

She felt eyes burning into the back of her head and she immediately knew whom it was. Who else but her once best friend, who had always hated her sister, would stare at her like that? She quickly spun around to find his dark eyes scanning her and trying to read her. But she would not let any of her emotions show. Not after what had happened between the two of them. It was too painful.

He looked awful. His pale skin seemed to be even paler than usual and his eyes were bloodshot, as though he had just been crying over something. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Oh, how she wanted to not feel sorry for him, but she couldn't lie to herself and she couldn't lie to him. She cared for him, always had and probably always would.

This was the reason she took a step towards him and sighed heavily before she spoke. "What happened?" she asked softly and scanned his face for any signs. He just stared at her and she could see the pain in his eyes. "Was it your…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because he groaned in frustration and turned away from her.

She felt confused, but at the same time relieved. They hadn't spoken in a few months now and the last time they had fought and she had told him she would hate him till eternity. Maybe it was a good thing that he now walked away from her. Maybe it was a good thing that her whole world, that the two people she had loved and trusted most, hated her with a passion.

Then suddenly Severus turned around and looked at her before saying something that made her feel so cold and warm at the same time that she felt as though the earth was shaking and the rain was pouring down on them.

"I love you!" he almost yelled and then shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "How can you hate me? Did Potter implant this hate into your head? I have always been good to you, but I make one mistake and…"

He shook his head once again and turned around. Leaving her standing in front of her house. When she looked up at one of the windows she could make out her sister's silhouette and she could only imagine what she would think now she had seen this confrontation between her and the boy she had always hated. She figured her sister must have been laughing her head off.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts again. She couldn't wait till summer would end.

***

If only the two sisters had known that by the end of summer they wished for it to never end.

**Author's Note:  
**This is the first chapter of a new story I'm starting. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review and let me know you thoughts! Thank you!


	2. Thunder and Lightning

_Chapter 2: Thunder and Lightning_

(Petunia's POV)

Her room lit up, creating a somewhat eerie atmosphere around it, and soon the thunder followed, making the house shake somewhat. She had never liked this kind of weather much. In fact she had always hated it, but when she was younger there had been some bright sides about it.

Her wooden door creaked and she immediately sat up. She almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Think about it and it will happen again. In the doorway stood Lily, she looked petrified when the room lit up yet again. Petunia could only think that this served her right.

Lily closed the door behind her and wrapped her hands around her ears when the loud thunder saw it as his turn to scare her. Her sister was shaking and Petunia felt a warm feeling rush over her as she saw her sister this scared. But somehow she couldn't give in to this feeling. She just had to snap at her sister.

"Aren't witches supposed to love this kind of weather?" asked she lazily. "Like as in Macbeth?"

Lily ignored her and sat down onto the floor, while hugging her knees and a faint smile playing at her lips. "Do you remember?" she asked softly. Her bright green eyes had gone slightly wide with surprise. As though she couldn't believe what she was saying. "Do you remember what you used to sing to me?"

Petunia didn't say anything. Of course, she remembered how she used to sing to her sister when she was younger. She had even really liked thunder and lightning around that time, because it would mean that she would get to take care of her scared sister. They would sleep in the same bed and wake up the next morning with a smile playing at their lips and they would giggle silently, so they wouldn't wake up their parents.

"Close your eyes," Lily started to sing, "please, don't be so frightened." Her voice sounded angelic and Petunia hated it for it. "I am here to take care of you forever." Petunia felt how tears formed behind her eyes and she blinked a few times to stop them from falling.

"I'll be with you, please, now be silent." Lily stopped singing for a second and looked Petunia in the eye. "I will love you till the end of times…" she finished softly and looked at her feet.

"You've got a horrible singing voice," she said and stood up to walk towards the mirror. She wore curlers, but she realised she probably looked ridiculous in front of her sister, who looked so beautiful with her auburn hair hanging loosely on her shoulders.

She felt vulnerable after hearing the song that she had sung to Lily so many times. It remembered her how they used to be and by remembering this she was hurt for she knew that they would never be the same again. Unless they took some action and decided to forgive and forget.

"Tuney," said Lily. Petunia kept looking at her own reflection while Lily's fingers started to remove the curlers from her hair. "Why did everything change? I didn't want it to."

Petunia quickly looked at her sister, but then looked at her own reflection again. She looked stern and tensed, exactly how she felt. "You know why it changed, don't act as thought you don't," she said and watched how one of her blonde locks fell down and framed her face.

"But why did it have to?" Lily asked as she kept removing the curlers. "We were best friends," she said sadly, "and it was all ruined because of the best thing that might have happened to me until now."

Petunia noticed how a lonely tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly turned around to face her sister. "It was because I wanted to go with you!" She was breathing heavily as she looked at Lily, whose eyes had grown wide and scared. "But instead of me that stupid Snape boy got to come with you. You were my best friend and sister and I lost you to him, because you were so interested in this magic world of yours!"

Lily sat down onto Petunia's bed and played with her fingers. "Funny, isn't it?" she asked and smiled bitterly. "How the best thing that happened to me was the worst thing to happen to you and our friendship."

Petunia only shrugged and sat down next to her sister. Something she hadn't done in years. "So," she said as she looked down at her own fingernails, "you and the Snape boy don't really get along anymore, huh?"

***

(Lily's POV)

Lily froze and instantly bit her lip as her sister asked the question she had dreaded her to ask all day. She had even hoped that her sister might have forgotten or didn't care about it. Because how was she supposed to explain everything that stood in between her friendship with Severus?

"We," she started and brushed a strand of hair out off her face, "we grew apart, because we disagreed over some things," she stopped talking and looked at Petunia. "The essence is that he and his friends want to join an evil wizard and I disagree. I want to fight the evil wizard."

Petunia nodded and frowned slightly. "Potter?" she asked and Lily felt a strange jerk in her stomach. "Snape mentioned Potter, is he the evil wizard?"

Lily's head popped up and she looked at her sister. "Potter, evil?" she asked and shook her head. "No, he's far from evil," she felt a blush creep up her cheek and she felt the urge to bury her face into her hands, so nobody would notice the blush. "No, he's… he is quite a good young man."

Petunia blinked a few times, looked down at her fingers and then smiled at Lily. "So," she said, she seemed to be a bit shy, "you fancy this mister Potter?"

Lily stood up quickly and started to pace the room. "No!" she said and shook her head and started mumbling a lot more 'no's'. She then stopped and looked at her sister. "I could never," she said and sighed heavily. "He's the biggest arrogant toerag walking this earth!"

Petunia raised her eyebrows as Lily started to laugh hysterically. "The idea alone!" she said while holding her stomach. "Fancying Potter is absolutely ridiculous!"

Lily sat down next to Petunia again and hoped that she had convinced her sister, because if she had she might also have convinced herself. Something that hadn't worked for her so far. After his polite 'goodbye and I will see you in a few weeks' at the station she couldn't stop thinking about him and she didn't know why. What had he done that had been so special that she couldn't stop thinking about him?

"Why?" she then heard Petunia ask. "Is he extremely ugly?"

She broke down in giggles and after a while she also heard Petunia giggle quietly. She looked up at her sister with a bright smile and Petunia smiled back shyly. Lily couldn't help the tears that rushed down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around her sister, who was very surprised by this for she tensed up slightly.

"Sorry," she said and bit her lip once again, "I just… he isn't extremely ugly." She sighed before she said something she hated to say. "He is actually quite good looking. Or rather: he is really handsome."

Petunia giggled and Lily giggled with her. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was Petunia warming up to her again and was she warming up to Petunia again? Did this mean they took a step forward? Maybe even two?

Lily stood up and started to dance in the middle of her sister's room. She needed to do something to show just how happy she was that she and Petunia were talking like they used to. It felt as though they were eleven again, though they were talking a bit less childishly.

"So," said Petunia and she smiled a bit smugly, "you do fancy him!"

Lily's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head. "No!" she almost yelled and then laughed again. "I mean… I don't know, yes, maybe, it's a possibility?"

Petunia shook her head and took Lily's hand in hers. "Sometimes we just have to admit that we like something or someone who might not be our first choice, but turns out to be the best one when we take it."

Lily smiled at her sister. "That's deep, Tuney," she said and let herself fall down onto her sister's pillow. "I can't stop thinking about him, but I've rejected him for years. I just don't understand. I used to hate him, Tuney! _Hate_ him!"

Lily closed her eyes and thought about James Potter. He had changed somewhat, she supposed. He seemed to have matured a bit by the second half of sixth year. He wasn't as spoiled as he used to be and he didn't hex people just for the fun of it anymore, except for the Slytherins.

"If Severus knew what I am saying and thinking right now," she said and chuckled lightly.

Petunia also placed her head onto her pillow and yawned slightly. "Then don't let him know what you're thinking and saying," she said, sounding tired.

Lily thought about it and sighed heavily. "Yeah," she said, "you're right."

***

But Petunia didn't answer. She had drifted off to sleep and soon also Lily followed. It had been a tiring day for both sisters. Renewing their friendship in just a few hours was more than both of them had ever dreamt of.

**Author's note:  
**Well, I hope you like this one so far. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	3. The Man of Tuney's Dreams

_Chapter 3: The Man of Tuney's Dreams._

Petunia's POV

The streets were still wet from the rain that had poured down on it all night, but Petunia didn't care. She also didn't care that she was wearing her pyjamas under her raincoat and that people might be staring at her. She didn't know where this came from for she usually would feel enormously embarrassed. Maybe it was because of the fact that she hadn't slept well or maybe her sister had bewitched her and was now laughing her head off.

But she knew both of the reasons she mentioned weren't true. It had had to do with her sister though. But this time Petunia couldn't blame her for it.

Her sister was in love. She might not know it yet, but Petunia had seen it in her eyes. They had shone and made her face almost glow. Yes, her sister was in love. She had the perfect romance; a romance every writer would love to describe. While she, Petunia, had nothing like it. She only had her dreams and her wishes for the future.

She closed her eyes. She was on her own, but that wouldn't stop her from dreaming. She dreamt of a cottage near the sea. Its walls painted white and with windows opened wide, so that she could hear the seagulls singing and the wind blowing.

She would watch the sun sink into the ocean every night and she would clean her house up all the time for her children would play on the beach all day, coming back with rosy cheeks and bringing almost all of the sand on the beach with them. And she would shower them with kisses and give them all her love. Life would be perfect.

Yet she hadn't found the person she wanted to spend it with. He would have to be strong, well mannered and there has to be something characteristic about him. And if she had found him she would love him with all of her heart and she would never let go.

She was so lost in thought that she forgot where she walked and suddenly she heard a car near her with high speed. She looked up and found herself standing in the middle of the road. Her heart seemed to have stopped beating at once and she couldn't hear anything. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the alarmed face of a rather chubby young man.

She waited for the pain to come, but it didn't and she carefully opened her right eye. The car had stopped only inches before her and she couldn't believe her luck.

"Are you mad?" asked the man, who got out of the car. She looked up at him. He was growing a moustache and he was rather chubby, but not in an unpleasant kind of way. His hair was thick and blonde and it shone, which told her he was a clean man that took care of his own appearance. "Well?" he asked.

She straightened her back and stuck her chin up slightly. "I am very sorry, but you drove down this road on a very high speed," said she and she folded her arms in front of her chest. "I believe we both were at fault."

The man mumbled something she couldn't quite make out and she noticed that he was looking her up and down. He was probably wondering why she wore pyjamas under her raincoat.

"Well," he said and his mouth formed into a small smile, "my father raised me well and therefore I only see one way to make this up to you."

Petunia raised her eyebrow when the man took a pen into his hand and grabbed a notebook out of his car. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked carefully. She didn't want too much trouble out of her daydreaming. Her parents would be horrified if they knew about their oldest daughter wandering outside in her pyjamas.

"I am asking you to accompany me to a fancy dinner," he said and wrote down something on a note. "Everything you need to know is on this paper."

With that said he handed her the note and he stepped into his car. Motioning her to move away and when she did he drove away, this time at a responsible speed.

She looked down at the note that said: _Fancy dinner. Seven o'clock tonight. Will pick you up. Vernon Dursley._

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she folded the note and safely put it away in the pocket of her raincoat. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

***

Lily's POV

Lily watched her sister in amazement. She had never seen her this excited before, at least, she had seen her get excited at her birthday or when Christmas had arrived. But today was an ordinary day, but not for Petunia apparently.

"What do you think?" she asked. She was wearing a purple dress with black heels underneath. It was the tenth dress she had tried on. She had dismissed all the others and this was her last dress. If this one wouldn't do the trick they would have to go shopping.

"You look stunning," Lily said and this wasn't a complete lie. Her sister looked really good, especially since she was glowing with excitement, but somehow the dress just wasn't completely right for her sister.

"I do?" she asked and looked in the mirror and started to giggle loudly. "I do look good."

Lily had to smile at her sister's excitement this time. She would do anything to have her sister feel this happy each day and apparently this young man did. Lily however could not help but think about how this young man had almost injured her sister and how his note had been a bit impolite. Why could he not just have asked her sister if he stood in front of her?

But seeing her sister this happy was something rare to her and she supposed that this young man must be something really special to her sister. That or she just didn't date often, but Lily knew her sister had a date often for her mum wrote her about it when she was at school. '_Your dear sister is getting herself ready for a date with that charming Charlie Williamson from next doors._' Or: '_Men find your sister enchanting._' In those letters her mother would slyly ask Lily about her dates. Lily would not have much to tell about those though. James Potter took care of that.

At the thought of him her cheeks instantly warmed up and she knew she must have been blushing. Her sister turned around, having noticed the blush, and eyed her suspiciously.

"You don't think I look good in it, do you?" she asked and sighed heavily. "Lily," she said and took the black heels from her feet, "you do have to be honest with me! For all we know I could be having dinner with the man of my dreams tonight!"

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise and had to suppress a giggle from slipping out. "Tuney," she said, "aren't you a bit overreacting? After all this is your first date with your dear Vernon."

Petunia sighed again and turned towards her bed to search through the pile of dresses she had left on it. "Lily," she said as she took hold of a bright yellow dress, "first impressions are crucial and I want to make sure I will leave him speechless, in a positive way, of course."

Lily nodded, but she couldn't stop herself from pointing something out to her sister. "His first impression of you is a girl walking down the street in her rain coat with underneath her striped pyjamas."

Petunia looked at her in horror. "You think he's going to remember that forever?" Lily giggled and nodded. "Then I have to look better than stunning tonight. We have to go shopping! Thank goodness it's only eleven!"

Lily blinked a few times and had trouble keeping up with her sister who was hastily putting some jeans on and almost ripped the purple dress off of herself.

"Come on," said Petunia as she buttoned up a pink blouse and looked up at Lily with a firm look in her eyes. "We absolutely have to go shopping and I know where to go. Maybe even you can find yourself a nice dress in there."

Lily gasped. "Was that an insult?" she asked and Petunia shrugged with a grin forming on her lips as she left the room. Lily stood up as well to follow her sister. "I'll have you know that dresses look very good on me. I'm just not very fond of them!"

***

If Lily would have known she would meet her man of her dreams soon, she might have preferred staying at home.

**Author's Note: **I hope you all liked this one. I'm not completely sure about it, but I never really am. So, please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
